The Cookie Dough Talk
by StarsforNellie
Summary: When Ginny stumbles upon an unexpected scene in her kitchen, she has no choice but to have a serious talk with her daughter. "Are you two having sex?" Lily Luna/Scorpius, fluff with implied scenes


First uploaded story... bear with me

**Word Count:** 1,423

Anyway, R&R! A part two if requested

EDIT: I'm a dumbass... Do they even celebrate Halloween in the Harry Potter world? I don't remember. They had like a dinner thing, right?

.

.

.

Lily Luna hummed contentedly to herself as she spooned cookie dough onto the baking sheet in front of her and popped it in the oven. She wasn't a great cook, but she was a great _baker_. And her father really loved chocolate chip cookies.

Setting the timer, Lily hopped up on the counter and glanced out the window at the small, snow-covered quidditch pitch, watching Albus hunt for the snitch. It was her fifth year, meaning it was Albus' seventh, and she felt a pang of sadness at the thought. At this time next Christmas, Albus would be working at the Auror department with Harry and probably wouldn't have time to hone his seeker skills.

But she was proud of him. He worked hard to break every Slytherin stereotype and get where he was, never using — as far as Lily was aware — his status as Harry Potter's son to get ahead. Merlin knew James did in order to bewitch the pants off any woman he saw in a twenty mile radius, but that could also be because he was a quidditch player.

Lily honestly didn't know what those poor witches saw in him.

Mindlessly, she dipped her finger into the bowl and popped it in her mouth, licking and sucking every inch of sweetness. It was, after all, the only reason she bothered to bake in the first place.

"You'll give blokes the wrong impression, your finger in your mouth like that."

Lily jumped and whipped her head around, a blush coating her cheeks and butterflies swarming her stomach at the sight of the attractive platinum blond. He stood in the archway of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised and a smug smirk on his lips as he stared at her.

Mortified, she quickly dropped it and looked down, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. "Sc-Scorpius."

"Morning, Sugar Bug," he greeted, stepping closer until he was nestled between her thighs and his hands were holding her hips. Lily resisted the urge to close her eyes and breathe in his scent — pine wood, mint, and _Scorpius_. They hadn't been so close since Halloween and she craved him like an addict might crave a potion.

"A-Albus is out-outside," she said, staring up at his gray eyes, not sure if she was telling him or warning him.

Scorpius smirked and leaned down, his breath brushing across her overheated cheek. "I figured," he whispered, his already low voice becoming deeper. Tingles shot down her spine. "I wanted to see Baby Potter."

"I'm n-not a-a baby-y," Lily murmured indignantly, her fingers digging deeper into the counter behind her as Scorpius pressed forward, his eyes dropping to her cleavage.

"Believe me," — he swallowed, sounding rough — "I know."

Lily shivered, feeling familiar heat engulf her veins. "Wh-What do you need?"

"Need?" He chuckled darkly, his pupils dilating, and reached behind her to swipe some cookie dough onto his finger. "What do you think I need?"

His finger traced her parted lips, leaving a trail of dough in its wake. Unable to help herself, Lily ran her tongue over the sticky sweetness and was rewarded with a groan from Scorpius as she wrapped her lips around his fingertip.

She could feel the blush on her cheeks deepen. Scorpius Malfoy ruined her. She doubted any man would compare to the one that took her virginity.

He smirked and shook his head. "Still so innocent, even after all those dirty things I did to you."

Lily opened her mouth to respond when the sound of footsteps alerted them to the fact that they were most certainly _not_ alone. She pushed him away just as Ginny meandered around the corner.

"Morning, Ginny," Scorpius said, shooting a grin at the older redhead.

She smiled at him. "Morning, Scorp. Al's out on the pitch if you're looking for him."

"Thanks," he replied, throwing a quick wink at the blushing, young redhead, and disappeared out the back door.

Lily watched him go before turning back to her cookies, trying to steady her shallow, rapid breaths. She could feel her mother's eyes on her back as she pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack.

Ginny gazed at her daughter with narrowed eyes, noting the quick rise and fall of her shoulders and the dark red on her neck. She'd have had be blind to not notice how the two sprang apart as she entered the kitchen or the way her daughter looked _different_ when she and Harry had gone to pick up their babies at the train station.

Little Lily, the baby of the Potter-Weasley brood, had always been innocent, sheltered thanks to the innumerable amount of overprotective relatives, but she'd never been one to take an interest in boys. For sure, _boys_ noticed her. Although most didn't want to put up with the crazy family, _they _would have to be dumb or blind or both to not recognize how beautiful she was, or how she had curves in _all_ the right places. Her daughter had never noticed. Yet—

Ginny cocked her head, observing her only daughter, and then felt her stomach twist with anxiety and surprise. Lily was _active..._

Sexually active. With Scorpius Malfoy, her brother's best friend.

"Lily," Ginny began seriously.

Lily stilled, her hands freezing in midair. "Yeah?" Her voice came out as a squeak, tight and constricted.

"Come sit down," she demanded. "I think we need to talk."

Lily placed the pan on the stovetop and then spun around to pull out the chair across from her mother. She felt sick, afraid of where this was going. "Yes?"

For her part, Ginny looked unsure of herself. She'd always prided herself on having a healthy relationship with her children. James had come to her when he started having sex and when he was terrified he'd gotten some random witch he didn't really know pregnant, and Albus, while thankfully not as active as James, had told her when he started too. Ginny had never had to _initiate_ these talks.

She felt hurt. Lily was the last person she thought would hide things from her.

"When?"

Lily furrowed her brows, faking confusion. "When what?"

Ginny jerked her chin in the direction of the backyard. "When did that happen? When did you two..." she trailed off, feeling foolish.

Maybe _they hadn't_ had sex and she was overreacting and reading far too much into a little interaction. How close had they been? Really? But staring at her daughter, she shook the thought away, steeling her Gryffindor nerves and giving her carbon-copy a reprimanding look. "When did you two have sex?"

Lily blushed furiously and glanced down at her hands placed in her lap. "I-I don't-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lily Luna," Ginny scolded. "I _know_. A mother always does."

Silence and then-

"Ha-Halloween," she whispered.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. That was nearly _two months_ ago. "Are you careful?"

Lily quieted again, staring at the grains of wood on the table, and finally nodded her head. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into her chair. She wouldn't know what to do if her daughter had said no.

"Do you want the potion?"

Lily looked up, alarmed by her mother's words. "It only happened once!" She exclaimed. "We're not dating. Al, and everybody else, would have his head on a silver platter."

Against her will, Ginny felt the urge to giggle. "By the looks of it, sweetheart," she started gently, "it'll certainly be happening _more_ than once. Do you... like him?"

Lily flushed again and got quiet. That was all the confirmation Ginny needed. She'd known, at least partially, that Lily had had a thing for her brother's best friend, since she was nearly nine years old and saw him at King's Cross. Harry might attempt to murder Ron for pointing him out seven years ago.

"It's okay, baby." Ginny reached over and grabbed her hand. "Like mother, like daughter, right? But, please, take the potion, okay? For my peace of mind?"

Lily chewed her lip, looking unconvinced. "You won't tell Dad, or anyone, right?"

"I can't make that promise," Ginny said. "You're father and I have an agreement that we'll always be honest with each other, but if he asks why, I'll tell him it's precautionary, alright? Not technically a lie."

"Thank you, Mum." Lily smiled at her and Ginny grinned back, feeling dread at the prospect of having to tell Harry _why_ they needed to stop at the Apothecary tomorrow.

_Your baby girl isn't such a baby anymore_, _Harry_, Ginny thought.


End file.
